


I'm So Lost For You

by stele3



Series: Hatter Discovers Sex [2]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter's getting better about this whole sex thing! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Lost For You

Alice barely got in the door before Hatter pounced on her. Well, slid, actually; he took a running start across the hardwood floor and glided the rest of his way on his brand new white socks. They wore out so fast, got holes in the toes and gum on the soles where he'd forgotten to put on shoes before going outside again. It was getting to the point that she plucked up a pair everytime she went grocery shopping.  
  
Instinctively Alice put her hands up but managed not to sock him in the jaw (again). The floor was slick and he was moving pretty fast; but just as he neared her he put one arm out without looking and stopped himself with one hand on the door, his body hitting hers with a gentle bump rather than a hard knock. The door closed with a _ka-thump_ behind her.  
  
"Hi," he grinned, bright like windows in the sun.  
  
"Hi," Alice said, a little warily. Her training always made her jumpy whenever someone got this close; she waited for the rise of tension, but it didn't materialize and she found herself sighing instead, leaning into him. "Long day."  
  
He wrapped her up nice and tight, rubbing fingers into the back of her neck. "Know what can fix that?"  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"Right then, I won't," but he pulled back, his grin going sharp.   
  
It had probably been a bad idea to introduce him to porn. His job at the construction firm was still part-time, so he had plenty of daylight hours to sit on the couch watching the array of carefully-selected videos that Alice had set up for his education. He was still a little sketchy on taking care of things himself so more than once she'd come home to a very hot and bothered Hatter squirming on her couch.   
  
Alice couldn't lie: that did a lot for her. Plus, it was hard to get annoyed at his growing enthusiasm for sex when he viewed every part of it with a kind of open-mouthed, joyful reverence. He'd been so hesitant at first, trying to act like he knew what he was doing and only fessing up with red ears after she'd pulled his hands to a halt and gazed at him until he'd cracked. He was better now, both _at it_ and at admitting when something went beyond his small-but-rapidly-expanding field of expertise. Sexpertise. Uck, she did not just think that.   
  
Right now, he knew exactly what he was about, slipping the purse off her shoulder and the coat off her back in one smooth motion, then hanging them both neatly on the hook beside the door.   
  
"Alice, Alice." Hatter slid sideways on the floor and pushed both hands back through her hair. It tugged gently at her scalp and Alice tilted her head back, grudgingly enjoying that. "Do you want a shower?"  
  
"Mmmmm." She really kind of did. She'd been late and had had to dash on the subway, then spent all day with her bra slightly damp from sweat.   
  
"Shoooooooo-wer," Hatter cooed, moving backward down the hall like a figure skater and pulling her along with him. "Warm, hot water. I'll wash your hair and everything, you'll just have to stand there and look lovely. And then, when you're nice and clean, you can go down on me - "  
  
She pushed him a little and Hatter tripped. He dropped, did a tuck and roll, and popped back with his pants doffed, somehow. " - or maybe I'll go down on you, and then we can try that thing where you're in my lap, you know? But facing away from me?" He twirled his finger in a circle helpfully.   
  
He looked so damn hopeful that Alice couldn't help but laugh. "We'll see."  
  
He beamed at her, and took her dress off in another continuous move.


End file.
